Aiden's Journey, Episode Four: Thawing An Icpola Heart!
Preview: Icpola starts to feel more at home with Aiden, and is more friendlier to the other Pokemon. She appears to have a liking for Litorse. Litorse decides to help her out by giving some pointers about Aiden's battling style, during a double battle against the Grass Gym Leader, Icpola witnesses Litorse learn a new move! Will they win and earn Aiden's first gym badge? ' Aiden: "Six months..." ' Aiden: "Soon enough, I'll get to see Jessica again. And this time the battle will be different. I won't lose this time. No matter what." ???: "Looks like you want a challenge, right?" ' Aiden: "That's a fair game rule. So, who might you be?" ???: "My name's Sydney. I'm eighteen and I'm the Grass Gym Leader. I was taking my walk down this pathway when I noticed that you looked bored. Seems like you want a challenge, right?" Aiden: "Sure. So, you're the Gym Leader..." Gym Leader Sydney: "I sure am. Well, you wanna head back to my Gym and get started?" Aiden: "Hm, lead the way.." ' Gym Leader Sydney: "I'm sorry for this. Go ahead and head inside. I have to attend to my fans really quick." Aiden: "Alright. See you soon." ' Aiden: "Not bad for a Gym." *Brings out all of his Pokemon* "Alright, everyone, this is gonna be our first offical Gym battle. I'm not sure how this battle will go, but I have faith in all of you. I can't wait to see what you all have. I believe in each and every one of you." ' Gym Leader Sydney: "Before we begin, I never got your name..." Aiden: "Right. Sorry about that. It's Aiden." Gym Leader Sydney: "Aiden. I like it. Alright. Let's get started. We'll each use three Pokemon and the person with the last Pokemon standing wins. Sound good?" Aiden: "Fine with me. Seems like the old rules from all of my other Gym battles." Gym Leader Sydney: "Well, it's kinda different. See in the Opole Region Gym battles, the winner is not determined by the last Pokemon standing alone; it's also determined by the amount of damage that the Pokemon take as well. This system is accurately made through these energy bars displayed above each Pokemon's head. Once this bar runs out, your Pokemon will instantly faint, regardless of their condition. The attacks and amount of movement that your Pokeomon do greatly affect how fast this bar depletes. In order for this bar to refill, the Pokemon must not move or attack at all." Aiden: "That's definitely different. Alright. I'll play by your rules. Let's begin." Gym Leader Sydney: "Let's go, Rowdpecker! Come on out, too, Drabiginos!" ' Aiden: "Two new Pokemon. Let's see..." Brianna: '''"Rowdpecker, the Swift-night Pokemon, and the evolved form of Knockight. Rowdpecker are known for their ability to fly quickly in extremely rough conditions. A formation of Rowdpecker are known as a "Talon". ' Brianna: '''"Drabiginos, the Forest Dragon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Roseard. In a large pack, their tails are used as a distraction technique to confuse enemies, since they appear as a berry bush from behind. When threatened, the will expel a large amount of gases that cause a sourness to anyone's tastes." Aiden: "They both look strong. Now it's time to show you my Pokemon." ' Icpola: "Pola?" ("What the?") LItorse: "Torse. Litrose, tor." (Focus. Icpola, be ready.") Referee: "I acknowledge the battle between Gym Leader Sydney, and the challenger known as Aiden. If both Trainers, and their Pokemon are ready, I will announce the offical start of this battle! Begin!" Aiden: "Litorse, use Flare Helix! Icpola, use Ice Beam!" ' Gym Leader Sydney: "Rowdpecker, use Vale Storm! Drabiginos, use Drudge Roar!" ' Aiden: "Those attacks are strong. Litorse, attack with a frontal Impact attack! Icpola, use Fairy Wind and kick up the field a little bit!" ' Gym Leader Sydney: Hm, those attacks took over fifty percent of my Pokemon's energy bars. Blocking drains the bar more than attacking as it requires more strength to stop a complete attack. Physical attacks are much more influenced with this than projectile attacks because of the amount of power difference between the two. I'll have to try harder to at least bring one of his Pokemon down before the end. Aiden: "Litorse, I know that you can win this! Protect Icpola no matter what!" <<"The Rescue for Latios" plays: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld3JPWdt7JI>> ' Xavier: "Whoa! Litorse just learned how to use Flamethrower!" ' Icpola: *Smiles* Litorse: "Torse! Litrose!" ("Come on! Let's battle!") Icpola: "Pola!" ("Right!) Aiden: "Litorse, Flamethrower! Icpola, use Ice Beam!" ' Gym Leader Sydney: "Rowdpecker, Drabiginos, are you alright?!" ' Gym Leader Sydney: "I must give you props for pulling off such a unique and powerful attack. I haven't had a skilled Trainer challenge me for some time. I'm aching in anticipation as to how this Gym Battle will conclude. Now then, onto my final two Pokemon of this evening!" *Tosses both Pokeballs. Both open and two new Pokemon emerge onto the field* "These are my final two Pokemon for our two-on-two match." Brianna: "Typhloom, the Ace Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Calichick. Typhloom are excellent birds of prey and use their sharp talons to impale their food. They hunt through smell as they cannot see." Aiden: "It's blind, huh? And the other Pokemon?" Brianna: "Lemaru, the Forest Pokemon, and the evolved form of Cattamur. A Lemaru's home is usually built high above the forest floor, giving it a height advantage to watch for predators. Their long arms enable them to reach higher places to pick fruits and berrries." Gym Leader Sydney: "Are you going to swtich your Pokemon, or keep them?" Aiden: "I'll keep my Pokemon out. Let's begin. You can have the first move." Gym Leader Sydeny: "How generous of you. Alright. Let's go for a team effort! Lemaru, use Rally Up! Typhloom, use Fire Wing!" ' Aiden: "Where did..." ' Aiden: "But how did Typhloom move so fast?" Gym Leader Sydney: "My Lemaru used the move Rally Up. Whenever a Pokemon uses Rally Up, their partner gains addittional Attack and Speed points. They can also choose to enhance their own Attack and Speed as well." Aiden: "That's a new one. Alright then. We'll just have to think quicker to counter you. My turn, right? Litorse, use Flare Helix! Icpola, Fairy Wind! Combine both of your attacks again!" Gym Leader Sydney: "Typhloom, fly above the tornado and pass through the center! Then use Wind Hammer!" ' Aiden: "Litorse!" Gym Leader Sydney: "One down, and one to go. Typhloom, Fire Wing! Lemaru, use Light Sphere!" Xavier: *Calls to Aiden, then smiles* Um, Aiden? Look! *All look to Litorse as it rises to its feet again* ' Xavier: "You don't think...that's Blaze?" Aiden: "An ability that enhances a Pokemon's Fire-type moves. Still, using any move will drain the energy bar and cause Litorse to fiant, regardless of how strong it may be now. There's nothing I can do here." Aiden: "Charizard? But...how?" *Recalls Litorse to its Pokeball and deactivates it* "Alright, Sydney, looks like it's your Typhloom and Lemaru against my Icpola and Charizard. Are you ready?" Gym Leader Sydney: "So this must be the same Charizard that nearly defeated Arceas, correct?" Aiden: "The one and only. I suppose even people in the newly discovered Opole Region watched the Pokemon Trainer Senior World Tournament." Gym Leader Sydney: "Of course. It's the greatest display of battling in the world. Everyone with a television was tuned into watching it. I'm honored to battle against a champion Pokemon like your Charizard." Aiden: "Thank you. Charizard, no matter what, protect Icpola from Typhloom and Lemaru. Understand?" Charizard: *Nods and growls at Typhloom and Lemaru* Aiden: "Charizard, Mega Punch!" Gym Leader Sydney: "That's some Pokemon power for sure. I'm impressed. Still, every Pokemon has their limits. And I plan on finding them. Typhloom, attack with Fire Wing again! Lemaru, use Rally Up!" Aiden: Typhloom could be anywhere. It could even be right in front of Icpola for all I know. I have to pinpoint where Typhloom went before it attacks. Aiden: "Icpola, use Ice Beam on Lemaru!" Aiden: "Perfect. Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Gym Referee: "Both Typhloom and Lemaru are unale to battle! Charizard and Icpola win, and the winner of this battle goees to Trainer Aiden!" Aiden: *Smiles and returns Charizard and Icpola to their Pokeballs* "An excellent battle no less. Surely you gave me everything that you had." Gym Leader Sydney: "Without a doubt. But I suppose some just get beaten by others. Congrats on beating me." Aiden: "Thank you." Gym Leader Sydney: "And as with tradition, I will now grant you the badge for defeating me." Gym Leader Sydney: "Aiden, I present you with the Field Badge. For beating me and achieving a better understanding of a Gym in the Opole Region. Congratulations." Aiden: "Excellent. Thank you very much. I was well earned through my Pokemon and their training. One down, seven more to go. Then I can become the champion of the Opole League. Have a good day, Sydney. Let me know if you want to battle again." Narrator:'' "Brand new experiences, all new adventures, and tons of new and excitingly energetic Pokemon to see! What awaits for our hero now? A reunion with an old friend soon. And a destiny forged by his own making! The journey continues forward!"'' A large plane carrying a cargo of fancy vehicles parked soars through the afternoon sky. Jessica sits in a decorated chair and looks out the window to the calm ocean below. She smiles and clutches a necklace piece around her neck tightly. Jessica: "Just you wait, Aiden. I'll be much stronger. We'll finally see each other again. Please be safe and happy with this choice of yours." Category:Episodes when a Pokemon learns a new move Category:Episodes focusing on a Gym Battle Category:Episodes when a Pokemon activates its ability